1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a work bench that is used when electric wires are temporarily bound during manufacturing wire harnesses.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when a wire harness that connects electric components of an automobile is manufactured, first, a temporary binding circuit is produced from a relatively small number of electric wires, and then, a final binding circuit is produced by combining plural temporary binding circuits.
FIG. 7 shows a temporary binding work bench that is conventionally used when a temporary binding circuit is produced. This work bench has plural channels 50 arranged in parallel, and a guide bar 51 provided at the rear side of the channels. The work bench further has a continuity tester 53 on a table provided at the front side of the channels 50.
When a temporary binding circuit is produced by using the work bench as shown in FIG. 7, each type of electric wires A is placed in one of the channels 50. The rear end of long electric wires A hang over the guide bar 51. One of the electric wires A is pulled out from the channel and a terminal t of the electric wire is inserted into a connecter. Then, continuity is checked by using the continuity tester 53.
However, the work bench described above has the following problems. First, when one of the electric wires A is being pulled out from the channel 50, the electric wire is interfered with by other electric wires. For example, the terminals t of electric wires may be hooked with each other. Thus, electric wires A other than the electric wire being pulled out also gradually proceed forwardly, and become irregularly arranged. Accordingly, the operation of temporary binding becomes difficult.
Second, the work bench occupies a large space. In particular, when the electric wires are long, the guide bars 51 must be extended rearwardly. Thus, the space efficiency becomes worse.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a work bench for temporary binding that can store many types of electric wires in a compact way and improve work and space efficiency.
To achieve the above and/or other goals, the present invention provides a work bench for temporary binding electric wires that has a generally vertical pillar and a head provided on the pillar. The head includes a body having an upper surface on which electric wires may be hung. A stopper is provided at the front end of the body to prevent the electric wires from falling from the front end of the body. Each electric wire can be pulled out from the body along the stopper. A swingable member is provided on the body so that at least a portion of each electric wire is held between the body and the swingable member.
In accordance with the features of the work bench of the present invention, the electric wires hanging on the body contact each other only at a small portion along the top of the body. In addition, the electric wire is pulled obliquely downwardly for removal, instead of pulling out in the longitudinal direction of the electric wires. Thus, electric wires, other than the one that is being pulled out, do not come out together with the required one. Further, when electric wires become entangled in the electric wire to be pulled out and tend to escape from the body, the swingable member presses against the electric wires to prevent them from escaping.
The swingable member can be pivotally mounted at the rear end of the body for upward pivoting and extend toward the front end of the body and engages the electric wires hung on the body.
In another aspect of the present invention, a pushing member is provided under the body. The pushing member pushes inwardly on one end of each electric wires that hang down from the body. Accordingly, even if weights of the electric wires hanging from the opposite sides of the body are unbalanced, the pushing member prevents the electric wires from falling off the body.
In further aspect of the present invention, the swingable member includes a pivoting board, a resilient strip, a cover board. The pivoting board is fixed to the rear end of the body by a hinge and extends toward the front end. The resilient strip is adhered on the lower surface of the pivoting board and projects forwardly past the front end of the pivoting board. The cover board is fixed to the pivoting board at the front end of the pivoting board by a hinge and extends forwardly. The front end of the cover board abuts the stopper. A weight can also be provided on the front end of the cover board.
According to this construction of the present invention, the resilient strip presses against the electric wires that become entangled in the electric wire required being pulled out. In addition, even if the resilient strip fails to prevent the electric wires from escaping from the body, the cover board flips the electric wires and returns them to the body.
In further aspect of the present invention, the pushing member includes a base board and a non-slip member secured to the base board. According to the features of the present invention, since friction occurs between the non-slip member and the electric wires, the electric wires are prevented from falling off the body.
In another aspect of the present invention, the pushing member is supported to be vertically movable and rotatable. Accordingly, the distance between the pushing member and the body can be adjusted. The angle of the pushing member with respect to the body can also be adjusted. The distance and the angle are adjusted according to the thickness of the electric wires so that the electric wire are not overburdened.
Moreover, the present invention provides a system for temporary binding of electric wires. The system has a frame, a plurality of generally pillars mounted on the frame, a plurality of heads configured to hang electric wires. Each of the heads is provided on one of the pillars. The system also has a table provided adjacent to the frame, and a continuity tester provided on the table. In accordance with this construction, when each type of electric wires are positioned on one of the heads, an operator can withdraw one electric wire from each head, and connect to the continuity tester to check the continuity of the electric wires. Preferably, the frame has a U-shape and is mounted on casters, and the table is provided inside the U-shape.